Life Before Hogwarts
by ChemicalyBizare
Summary: The lives of many of the major/minor characters before they went to Hogwarts. Series of un-related oneshots! :D
1. Hermione

A/N: JK never told us much about most of the semi/major characters pasts before Hogwarts, so I thought I would give you guys my opinion. So here starts my series of one-shots on the pasts of Hogwarts characters

Disclaimer: I own a brand-new copy of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ movie, but I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling gained that right.

Hermione POV

"Hermione! Are you cleaning your room?" I heard my mum yell from the base of the stairs. I quickly set down the book I was reading and started shoving clothes inside my dresser.

"Yes Mum! I'm working on it." It was almost as if I could hear her rolling her eyes as she walked up the stairs towards my room. I quickly shoved a jumper and a couple pairs of pants into my dresser before my mother walked into my room.

"Hermione Jane Granger are you actually cleaning your room, or are you reading again?" My mum asked me, folding her arms with a tauntingly smug grin on her face. I put on an appropriately abashed face on and mumbled, "reading…"

"Of course. Now come downstairs, someone is here to see you." She then turned and walked out of my room. I sat there for a couple seconds, who would want to see _me?_ I don't have any friends, and Mum's friends were all over yesterday. So, who could it be?

Eventually, curiosity got the best of me and I ran down stairs. Sitting in our living room was my mother, my father, and a strange old lady. Now normally I am not the kind of girl to call people strange, as I have seen plenty of strange things in life, but this was ridiculous! She looked to be in her seventies with severe looking green eyes and black hair tied tightly up in a bun. She was talking softly to my parents who had a slightly worried look on their faces.

Soon, she noticed my presence in the room and looked up at me. When she saw me a happy and surprised look came upon her wrinkled face.

"Ah, Ms. Granger," She stood up and walked over to me, holding out her hand. I took it, shaking it gingerly. "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Professor McGonagall." I brightened up slightly at her title, as I had always had a respect for the profession.

"You're a teacher?" She smiled back at me.

"Yes, I teach at a school that is very much interested in having you attend." She spoke in a soft, reassuring voice. Why I needed to be reassured, I have no clue.

"Hermione, why don't you come sit down." My mum motioned towards the only open seat, my granddad's old recliner that she never let anyone sit in. So now I was _really_ confused. What was going on that Mum was actually letting someone sit in Granddad's chair?

I quickly sat down, somewhat scared of what was to come. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and handed me an old envelope that looked like it had been dipped in vinegar: old and wrinkled.

I looked down at it, and written on the cover, in acid green ink was:

Miss Hermione Granger

_The Room next to the Stairs_

_5__th__ place Dewley Road_

_London, England_

My name, my address, my room (A/N: btw I made up the street road. Sorry I don't know much about England). I turned it over, expecting the worst and found an old-fashioned wax stamp imprinted with a crest. The crest had a lion, a badger, a snake, and a raven on it, surrounding a large "H".

I slid my finger under the crest and pulled up, hands shaking slightly. Opening the envelope, I found a letter written to me in the same acid green ink. But what I was not expecting was the name written in the upper left-hand corner: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I looked up and saw my parents and Professor McGonagall watching me. Mum and Dad both had anxiety and curiosity etched all over their faces, while Professor had a calm, composed demeanor about her.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry." I said slowly. They all nodded at me. "Is this someone's idea of a joke?! Because if it is, it's not funny!"

"No Hermione, this is not a joke. There are actually witches, wizards, dragons, werewolves, vampires, and oh so much more." Professor was trying to be calming, but I was even more stressed than before.

"Prove it." I know, I'm being stubborn, but someone just can't come into my house tell me I'm a witch and that I have to go to some school for it.

McGonagall raised an eye in my direction but nonetheless pulled out a foot-long stick of wood from the folds of her cloak. She pointed it at my dad's glasses that were sitting on the coffee table. He had not worn them in almost a year, considering they had a large crack right down the middle of the left lens.

"Occulus Reparo." Suddenly, the lens repaired all by itself and it was intact once again.

I could feel my eyes as well as my mum and dad's bug out of their sockets.

"Whoa," was all I could muster from myself.

"Hermione, do you remember any instances when something suddenly appeared in front of you or anything out of the ordinary?" I quickly searched through my memories and came across a time when I had been sent to bed without dinner. When I had turned my back to look through my meager candy stash, I heard a small _pop_! And when I turned around, there was a small stack of chocolate-chip biscuits. I nodded my head and Professor McGonagall smiled knowingly.

I was still trying to process all of this so I pulled out the letter from the envelope.

_Uniform__  
__First year students will require__  
__ sets of plain workrobes (black)__  
__2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__  
__3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)__  
__4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)___

_Set Books__  
__All students should have a copy of each of the following:__  
__The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk__  
__A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot__  
__Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling__  
__A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch__  
__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore__  
__Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger__  
__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander__  
__The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble___

_Other Equipment__  
__1 wand__  
__1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__  
__1 set glass or crystal phials__  
__1 telescope__  
__1 set brass scales___

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad___

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

I reread the letter several times over, thinking to myself that none of this stuff could be real.

"Is it possible to get these things?" I whispered in awe.

McGonagall smiled at my wonder, "Of course, if you know where to go. And you decide to join us at Hogwarts."

I looked at my parents with a question in my eye. Mum answered almost immediately. "Hermione, this choice is up to you. We cannot decide if you go to learn magic. But please remember that no matter what you choose, we will support you."

I thought for all of two seconds and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"When do I start?"

**Well here we go! If you have any suggestions, let me know and I will try to write as many as possible. At the moment I am writing Ron. Also, if I have any readers from the UK, let me know if I get any words wrong, I would like to make this as authentic as possible. THANKS Y'ALL!!!**


	2. Ron

**Well here's Ron's letter y'all! Please keep in mind that I am writing these stories at school while waiting for my mom to come pick me up, so I only have about 30-45 minutes each day to write this, unless I skip lunch. Then I have about another hour. But rarely do I do that. So you will probably get one character a week. **** The only reason I have had two this week is because I wrote the Hermione chapter at home and I finished Ron at the same time as her…sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I own a BEAST new pair of Nike high-tops, but I do not own **_**Harry Potter **_**or any of the Weasley s, that enormously incredible right goes to JK Rowling…who I am not.**

Ron pov

"BOY S AND GINNY WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!!" Isn't this the way anyone would want to wake up? Their mum yelling at them from the bottom of the stairs, not even using your real name, just your stupid little sister's. And to make it worse, it was the middle of summer.

"Coming Mum," I heard her retreat back to the kitchen and sizzling come from the stove before I rolled over and promptly fell back asleep.

A short while later, it could have meen hours, seconds, minutes, I know not, my brothers, Fred and George walked casually into my room.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Said Fred…or maybe it was George. I wasn't paying attention. "What do we have here?"

"Ickle Ronnie-kins sleeping on the job." At this point I gave up on more sleep and rolled over looking at my older, but shorter, brothers. Two fuzzy red shapes were standing on either side of my bed staring down at me in what I could only guess was disdain. Of course, they truly never were mad at anyone, only joking around….again.

"Ok, ok fine, I'll get out of bed. If only to get Charlie to hex you two." I rolled over and stumbled to my feet, only two find that the two annoyances had already gone down stairs. Groaning, I walked down the stairs to the third floor of our house, the Burrow, past Ginny's room, down another two flights of stairs to the kitchen.

When I got down there, I found that Dad was still at work, Mum was at the stove waving her wand, and Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy were sitting at the table. I sat down across Percy, who once again had his nose buried in a book. For not the first time, I missed the presence of Charlie, my older brother who was studying dragons in Romania.

Mum turned from the stove, waving her wand at the table whre eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, and a rather large jug of pumpkin juice floated towards us. Quickly, we all grabbed plates, forks and spoons and dug into the delicious food.

"I thought you would have been down here ages ago Ron." She raised her eyebrow at my stuffed mouth, totally oblivious to whatever the matter at hand was. "You know what day it is today, don't you?" I gulped down the eggs in my mouth and shook my head no.

Mum pointed back to the wall where the calander hung. Circled in bright red pen was today's date: June 30. Merlin's beard! How could I have forgotten this?! Hogwarts letters were supposed to come today! I nearly choked on the pumpkin juice that I had been drinking down.

Everyone laughed, Ginny with a little bit of longing in her tone. We all knew that she hated being so much younger than the rest of us, being the last to go to Hogwarts.

"Good going Ron. You spilled juice all over my book!" Of course, Percy was the only one who could care less about me going to Hogwarts, the only thing he cared about was the shiny prefect's badge that was guaranteed to come with his letter. Of course, I could care less about his letter. I just wanted to see mine!

"Good morning family." Dad decided that moment to walk through the kitchen door. A chorus of "Morning Dad," echoed from around the room. Dad was a tall wizard with slightly greying hair that we all blamed on Fred and George. He worked at the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. It was small, just him another wizard named Perkins.

"And how are we all this fine morning?" I sawhim look specifically at me. Now that I knew what day it was, my full attention was on the window, awaiting Errol to come back with four letters.

"Ron? Are you in there?" I jerked to attention.

"Huh? What?" Dad laughed at my anxious face.

"Hogwarts letters coming today?" I nodded fevently , still looking at the window. Dad then proceded to go through a large speil on when he was my age and he got his first Hogwarts letter and how incredible his first year was.

Or at least I think he was, I was still watching the window. Eventually Mum told me to give it up and just eat my breakfast, the letters would be here soon enough.

So, being the semi-obedient son I am, I started on my cold sausages. I couldn't take it any longer, I have heard stories from five brothers before me about how incredible Hogwarts was. Bill had even told us that it was more magical than the Burrow!

But then I thought about how all of my brothers had gone there and were so well known. Bill was head-boy, Charlie was the best seeker Gryffindor has ever seen, Percy is an absolute _genius_, Fred and George were hilarious, everyone knew that. But what about me? What about Ron?I'm not very smart, I'm not that great at Qudditch, I'm not that funny. So where will I fit in? I mean, will I even get into Gryffindor? What if I don't?! I'll be the first Weasley EVER not to! What if I'm put in Hufflepuff, or worse Slytherin. I guess I truly do have the weight of the world on my shoulders, and I hated it with everything that I had.

Just then I heard a girly squeal come from Ginny. I looked up and saw her pointing out the window towards the approaching figure of Errol, our ancient owl.

I ran towards the window and saw that he was holding a large envelope in his beak. And in that second, I almost squealed like Ginny. Then I remebered that I was still in the presence of Fred and George, who would gladly tell everyone they knew that I squeal like a girl.

Eventually, Errol crashed into the side of the house and Ginny ran out to get the letters. And let me tell you, she took her bloody time walking back. It seemed like forever! Slowly, she gave the letters to Mum, giggling at my anxiously annoyed face. Mum snatched them from her hand and gave them out to Percy, Fred, George, and at last, me.

It was official: I am now the sixth Weasley child to be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry!

**Well there we go! Ok, since I have the Golden Trio doen, I now need suggestions on who to do. I have a couple people planned but I'm not sure if you guys have the same ideas of me. Also, I'm not sure if I want to do just receiving letters for every single person. It would be kinda…boring that way. I would love your suggestions on that too!**

_**NEXT UP: SEAMUS FINNEGAN OR LUNA LOVEGOOD!!!**_


	3. Seamus

**A/N: Hey y'all I'm BAAAAACK…that was abnormally creepy…never gonna do that again. Like ever. I mean it, for reals. So anyways. Sorry it took me so long to update, my mom has been picking me up like right after school lately so I haven't gotten much of a chance to write lately…SORRY! But this chapter was really fun to write because I absolutely love Seamus, he's my favorite minor character in the whole series (Dumbledore's definitely my fave major). So hope y'all enjoy it as much as me!**

**Also, yea I know that Seamus knew he was a wizard before he went to Hogwarts, but I thought it would be more interesting if he didn't…so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I own an old air cast that I have to be put in…AGAIN! But, I do not own Seamus Finnegan (if I did, he would probably be my boyfriend!). That honor goes to the incredible JK Rowling.**

**Seamus POV:**

"Hey Mum! What's this?" Normally, I'm not the kind of person who will just pick up some random paper lying on the ground, and start asking everyone what it is, but this time, the random paper happened to be a letter, with my name on it. Now, don't get me wrong…well yes, do get me wrong. I _never _get mail. Last time I did, it was just some stupid magazine for fly-fishing.

This letter had my name and address on it, like all of the letters that my Mum and Dad have gotten, but this one was different: it had my bedroom on it. And it wasn't written in black, on plain white paper, but in green, on some weird yellowing paper that felt weird to the touch.

I had walked into the house after reading the contents of the letter. And it _confused_ me like heck. Apparently, it was from school called Hogwarts School of… Witchcraft and Wizardry?

Haha yeah right. There's no such thing as magic! It's just some stupid story that parents tell their children to make them believe in the stupidest little things. Like how your teeth disappear when you put them underneath your pillow, or the Boogeyman. It's just plain stupid!

Anyways, I walked into the kitchen where my Mum was cooking dinner. I looked over the letter to see her stuffing something into her pocket. I quickly forgot this though, this letter was far more important.

"Hey Mum, this letter came in the mail for me and I have no clue what it's for." She looked at the pile of mail in my arms and motioned for me to give it to her. Mum sat down at the table and started reading over the mail, before finally reading the letter.

"Seamus, where did you get this?" She had turned a deathly pale white, her voice quavering in fright, worry, concern. Whatever it was, I couldn't tell.

"The front porch, it was with the mail." I was really confused at this point. How bad could one little letter about some phony magic school be?

Suddenly, Mum stood up, ran from the room and right into Dad.

"Maureen, what's wrong?" She shoved the letter into my dad's hand and kept running out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" I shrugged, pointing at the letter. Dad came and sat down next to me at the table and started reading the letter. It must have been really bad because he got pale ate the same exact spot as Mum.

"Dad? What's wrong?" My voice was quavering with fear. "Dad?" Dad quickly shook himself from his trance and color flooded his features almost immediately.

"Nothing son, nothing is wrong." I could still hear a hint of something in his voice but I could not tell what it was exactly. I probably never would either at this point…ugh!

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of me sitting at this kitchen table, wondering if I would ever learn what this was all about; Mum came back downstairs with a large trunk in following her. It was large, old and was covered with stickers.

But…the stickers…they were moving! It looked like a TV was playing on every inch of the trunk. From where I was standing, I could see ones of an dark owl swooping in and out of the frame, ones of men wearing dresses and holding guitars, and even one of Mum and Dad when they were really young.

"Wh-" I started to ask, but Mum shot me a death glare before I could finish. She knelt next to the trunk and started to rummage through it, eventually pulling out a long stick of wood about a foot long.

"This is my wand," She said after staring at it for several moments. "I received it at your age after receiving my first Hogwarts letter. I couldn't believe that I would finally be getting the chance to go learn magic with your Uncle Aiden and Auntie Colleen. I never believed that you would finally get that chance to step up and learn what every other Witch and Wizard have learned since the beginning of time. I thought you would take after your father and be a muggle." Ok, what?

"Uhhh…Mum, what's Hogwarts and what are muggles? And what do you mean 'Witch and Wizard?'" Mum took a deep breath and started her second rant in five minutes.

"Seamus, you're a wizard." I felt my eyebrows rise in doubt. "I'm serious. It's perfectly normal, I'm a witch." I looked at Dad for support; he was still staring at the letter. "I grew up going to a school for magic called Hogwarts."

I snorted at the name. Even though I had heard it before, it was still funny. I mean if you're going to call a school Hogwarts, why not just call it Pigfarts at this point? Mum glared at me and continued.

"Colleen and Aiden also went to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school for young Witches and Wizards in the UK. There, you will learn all about magic and how it can benefit you, and also how it can curse you."

I must admit, Mum was starting to convince me the _tinniest_ bit. But I couldn't let her know that. So I said, "Prove it."

She sighed for what was the millionth time that night, lifted up her wand, pointed it at one of my comic books that was sitting on the table and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa."_

All of a sudden, it lifted up into the air following the direction she pointed, until at last, it fell right on my lap.

Oh.

My.

God.

I was silent for several minutes, just soaking in what she had done. I couldn't believe it, she just did something that you totally cannot explain with science! It was……whoa!

"How did you do that?" I asked when I finally got my voice back several minutes later. Mum smiled and said, "Magic."

Now normally, I hate that response. It seems so vague. But this was the actual truth, it was magic!

I had finally gotten over my shock and the questions started almost immediately.

"Will I get to learn how to do that? Are there many witches and wizards? How come no one has ever seen one?" Suddenly, something occurred to me. "Hey Mum, what did you mean by Dad's a muggle?"

Mum and Dad exchanged a look and Dad responded. "It means, son, that I am not magic. I am just a normal human. That's why we thought you weren't going to get accepted to Hogwarts: because I don't have an ounce of magic in me."

This surprised me. I had assumed that because Mum could do magic, and I could do magic, that Dad could too. But apparently not.

After a couple of minutes Dad passed me my letter and I started reading it. All the while, Mum was talking, but I couldn't hear her. I was too wrapped up in all of this magic that had surrounded me all my life.

Magic.

This was my new life.

**SOOOO. Did anyone catch the super-special easter egg? If so, put it in a review and you get to pick the next character I write! R&R!**


End file.
